Cast Members and Lovers
by Bethan Forever
Summary: After the Cast MBAV throws a New Years Party Matthew and Atticus are Surprised to know that someone in the cast is spiked the punch but they keep drinking the next day they wakes uponly to find out they had sex togetherafter that they begin to dated but they have to keep it a secret but when one of their cast members finds out what will Matthew and Atticus do? Read and Find out


Me: Hey Everybody! I'm doing a Matticus Story!

Benny: WHAT!?

Ethan: Benny Shut Up!

Me: Yeah it's Just one Story Benny

( Atticus and Matthew Walked into the room )

Atticus: Hi Benny Hi Ethan and Hi Hays

( I Pass out )

Matthew: Is She okay?

Ethan: Yeah Just Atticus He makes Her pass out

Atticus: Oh So she likes me?

Benny: Yeah she does

Atticus: Tell her when she wakes up that I said she is hot!

Matthew: ATTICUS!

Atticus: What!?

( I wake up )

Me: What's up?

Benny & Ethan: Atty and Matt liked you!

Me: REALLY!?

Atticus & Matthew:On With the story!

Me & Benny & Ethan: Okay

Me & Atticus & Benny & Ethan & Matthew: Here is chapter one of  
Cast Members and Lovers Enjoy

**Chapter 1 of Cast Members and Lovers name of the chapter New Year New Couple**

* * *

**New Years Eve  
**  
New Years Eve Party was in full swing Everybody was having a good time  
Vanessa and Kate were to busy talking to each other Cameron was talking  
to Hayley Hitting on her and Matthew and Atticus was Watch them

You think she's likes him?...Atticus asked Matthew

Yeah I think she's does why do you ask?...Matthew asked

She is too Young for him...Atticus Answer as he took a sip  
from his punch

Dude She's 14!?...Matthew said back to Atticus

Yeah She's 14 but Cam is 19!...Atticus said a little bit loud  
making Cameron and Hayley looked at them then she smiled  
and walked away and walked to them

Hey Matt and Atty...Hayley said

Hi Hays Sorry about Atticus here...Matthew said making her smiled at  
the two

Ahh It's Okay I see Atty is just looking out for me  
and did you know that someone spiked the punch?...Hayley asked

No I didn't know Atticus Did you know?...Matthew asked

Yeah I did...Atticus said as he took a bigger sip of his punch

Right On!...Hayley said as she took a sip of her punch

Guys you two don't need to drink that!...Matthew said

Oh Come on Matt one night of fun couldn't kill you right?...Hayley asked

I guess not...Matthew said as he grab a cup

After a Couples Drinks Matthew and Atticus were so drunk

they watching Hayley and Cameron watching to see the ball about to go down

Man These two are so together...Atticus said

Why Do you keep saying that if they are together so what?...Matthew said a little mad

You know she is just so little...Atticus said

Do you like her Atty?...Matthew asked

You just call me Atty and no I don't like her...Atticus said

then why do you look like you like her?...Matthew said

Matt she knows who I love...Atticus said

Atty who do you love?...Matthew asked as Atticus just looked at him

GUYS! The bell is go down!...Kate said

You...Atticus whispered

Really?...Matthew whispered too Atticus just smiled

Yeah...Atticus whispered again getting closer to Matthew

10!..Everybody shouted

Atticus and Matthew got closer

9!...Everybody shouted

They got even closer

8!...Everybody Shouted

Atticus wrapped his arms around Matthew's waist  
Matthew wrapped his arms around Atticus's neck

Wait for 12:00...Atticus said

I Have Wait two long years for this...Matthew said making Atticus smiled at him

7! 6! 5!...Everybody shouted

Matthew and Atticus began to lean in

4! 3! 2!...Everybody shouted

Atticus and Matthew's lips about meet

1!...Everybody shouted

Their lips meet

HAPPY NEW YEAR!...Everybody shouted

Cameron looked at Hayley and she looked at him  
then he grab her and kiss her

But Matthew and Atticus are in their own world  
Atticus licks Matthew's lips looking for entrance  
then Matthew opened his mouth Letting  
Atticus's tongue go into his mouth  
Matthew moaned when his tongue  
touched Atticus's tongue  
then Atticus pull away

Let's go to our dressroom...Atticus said

Okay...Matthew said as Atticus pull him away to our dressroom  
dressroom when they got there Atticus pushed Matthew  
against the door Matthew wrap his legs around Atticus's waist  
as Atticus began kiss down Matthew's neck he moaned when  
Atticus found his soft spot

Oh God!...Matthew moaned out

What Matt? Tell me what you want?...Atticus asked against  
Matthew's neck

Take me now...Matthew asked

Really Now?...Atticus said

Yes now...Matthew said  
with that said Atticus began pull off  
Matthew's clothing then pull off his own  
then push in they both moaned at the feeling

Let's move this to the pull out couch...Atticus said that was already  
pull out He put Matthew on the pull out and began thrust in out of  
Matthew as Matthew unwrap his legs from Atticus's waist  
and put them on the pull out and opened his legs as wide as he could  
that way Atticus could go in deeper when he hit that special place  
within him and he keep hitting that sopt again again and again

Oh God! Uhn! Uhn! Uhn Uhn Uhn Uhn! More! Atty more!, Matthew moaned out  
as Atticus give him more Keep hitting that special place within him  
then Matthew felt his muscles tense up in his stomach warning him  
that he was about cum

Atty I'm so close..Matthew moaned out

Me too...Atticus aid as he grab Matthew's cock and pump  
it a few times until Matthew couldn't take it anymore  
and cum all over Atticus's hand and stomach  
then he felt Atticus came deep inside of him  
and he collapsing next to Matthew

Wow!, Atticus says breathlessly smiling at Matthew

Yeah, Matthew says too breathlessly  
then he felt himself harden then Matthew looked  
at Atticus who just smiled at him

Need help there?..Atticus asked

Yeah I said as Atticus got ontop  
of him and began to kiss his way down  
Atticus stop when he got to Matthew's cock  
he opened his mouth and took the cock full on  
into his mouth Atticus begins to blow at a fast pace  
Making Matthew's eyes role back into his head  
as he bites his lip and moans and arches his back  
in pleasureas Atticus begins to go faster and faster

Atticus I'm gonna I'm Oh god!, Matthew says as he came

Was that good?.Atticus says

The Was Amazing!..Matthew said

Good let's get some sleep...Atticus said

Yeah Good night Atty, Matthew says as he is about to fell asleep

Good night Matt I love you,Atticus says as he fell asleep

I love you too, Matthew says then he fell asleep

* * *

Me: Guys the one time my grammar is good  
is when I do a M story

Ethan: Um Hays Where Are Atticus and Matthew?

Me: They said they were going to the bathroom

( Benny walks into the room with a smile on his face)

Me & Ethan: Benny what are you so happy about?

( Atticus and Matthew Walked into the room  
with hickeys on their necks)

Me: Um Were you two making out?

Benny: No They were have sex!

Ethan & Me: Dude!

Benny: WHAT!?

Me: did you two really have sex?

Atticus & Matthew: Yes

Me: Okay

Me & Benny & Ethan & Atticus & Matthew: Bye guys!

* * *

**A/N: If you want to know who Hayley is?  
That's me Because Amanda is my PR Character  
so I put myself in this story**

* * *

**Another A/N: Who ever Vote for Benny & Ethan / Ethan & Rory  
Benny & Rory / Rory & Erica / Ethan & Erica / Benny & Sarah  
and Benny & Erica Thank you! So for now Benny & Ethan  
are Winning!**


End file.
